A prior art opening-closing body drive motor that opens and closes, for example, a power window includes a motor body and a controller. The motor body is configured to open and close a window glass between a fully closed position and a fully open position. The controller controls an operation mode of the window glass via the motor body by varying an application voltage, which is applied to the motor body, based on position information of the window glass. A controller of such an opening-closing body drive motor may execute so-called slow start control, which operates the window glass to open at a low speed when starting to move from the fully closed position, or so-called slow stop control, which gradually slows the operated window glass before the window glass reaches an end position (fully closed position and fully open position) of its movable range (for example, refer to patent document 1). When a controller executes such low speed operation control (slow start/slow stop control) near the fully closed position, the voltage applied to the motor is controlled based on the position information of the window glass so that in a section from the fully closed position to a predetermined position, the window glass is operated at an operation speed that is lower than that in other sections (normal speed). This limits generation of noise in a drive system such as a window regulator and a speed reduction mechanism when the window glass reaches the end position or when the window glass starts to move from the fully closed position.